Imaging application in computing systems requires wide-area sensitivity, fine resolution, and ultra-fast estimation of non-uniform intensity (NUI) profile of the incident electromagnetic beam. High data flux requires higher frequency to complete the imaging application in a computing system. The data flux levels are application specific and can range from Giga-FLOP (fluorescence sensing for heavy metal ions) to Peta-FLOP (3-D equipment imaging). There is a widespread domain utility for NUI mapping (2-D and 3-D) in remote sensing (airborne, underwater and subsurface applications), biological and environmental testing (bio organism populations or trace concentration of impurities in water), system health monitoring (industrial and healthcare equipment) and for power management (ultra-mega solar photo voltaic systems). The problem persisting in the prior art is over-heating arising from over-clocking and over-voltage. It makes the system slow and produces undesired results.
With rapid development in computational and processing capabilities of modern computers, the need for an efficient and intelligent cooling mechanism for such high-end computing machines has also increased. Cooling systems are used to dissipate heat or reduce the temperatures of processor and other components of the machine so as to prevent the machine from potential damage. There are umpteen research works with respect to cooling technologies for personal and commercial computers. Existing technology uses fans or occasionally water cooling through rigid or flexible pipes. Air blown through fans is the most traditional way of cooling, but has the risk of exposing the machine and its vital components to the accumulation of dust. Water cooling may yield better results than fans, but a leakage may cause short circuits and permanent failure of electronic components. There is also some research on sensing the temperature of components and thereby controlling actuators to control the cooling.
Existing technologies are reactionary or reactive to the increment in temperature and may also provide a steady cooling system irrespective to requirements of the computing system. A cooling apparatus and method for a high performance computing system that precisely keeps the temperature of the components of the system including a processor below threshold is required. Particularly, there is a need for a cooling system which can predict the amount of data required to be processed in future and can also predict the amount of frequency to be increased for optimum performance with increased data, and provides a resultant release of coolant proactively to keep the system cool without drawing much more power than existing technologies.